


The Invitation to Dinner

by Pikartiste



Series: Benmundverse [2]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: The story takes place right after "Little Confidence" : Reid invited his new lover Drake to dinner at his home, but this invitation will become more intimate.





	

The evening, after coming back of the daily work, Inspector Reid was shuffled, all happened so quickly : Drake's confession about his feelings toward him, their first kiss in the office, the burning sensation of desire. His mind was gone elsewhere, which made Matilda worried a bit; his daughter didn't understand his behaviour even if Reid tried to reassure her telling her he was just a bit tired.  
He invited his partner (and now “boyfriend”) Sergeant Drake to dinner tonight, so he spend all his time to cooking , even if he admited his poors cooks qualities he'll try to do his best (he remembered the day he nearly burnt the kitchen when he tried to cooked some mashed potatoes to Matilda when she was a baby, Emily had to finished all the work after bawling out him. Reid felt a bit unconfortable when he remembered it.) This time he planned to cook soup, it was easy and it won't take it so much time. Reid picked up the sleeves of his shirt and began to work, pelting carrots, onions, potatoes and turnips. But the memorie of the first kiss with the Sergeant came back instanly in his back, which made him distracted. Suddenly he cut one of his finger with the knife. 

“Ouutch ! That's hurt !” He whimpered dropping the knife and sucking the cut.  
“Do you need some help Father ?” Matilda asked to the door opening. She was watching her father cooking since a little moment now.  
Reid sighed : “Just bring me a bandage please.”  
“Alright, but please let me help you with the cooking.” She said smirking, letting go to the bathroom.  
Reid didn't really admit it but he cruely needed his daughter's help for dinner. Matilda came back with a bandage she placed to her father's damaged finger. She insisted to cut vegetables instead of Reid, who put them on the boiled water of the pot to bake them. Whereas she was working, Matilda was curious about the guest who will come tonight.  
“Father ?, she asked always cutting onions, Who come here tonight ?”  
Reid smiled to his daughter : “It's a surprise Darling.”  
“Oh please Father ! I want to know ! Please tell me !” she begged to her dear father.  
“No Matilda, I repeat : it's a surprise.” he said always smiling, kissing the young girl's cheek. “We must hurry now, our guest will come soon.” he added. Matilda shamed to sulk.

After finishing cutting all vegetables they need for the soup, Matilda asked her father to prepare, of course he accepted telling her he didn't need her help anymore, than he could finish the meal alone. While the soup baked, he washed his hands and go to prepare too. He went to his room, put off his clothes and comtemplated his reflection on the mirror. He looked his body : he took some weight during years and he always felt unconfortable about his body. Not only because his weight, but because his burning scar too which reminded him so much bad memories. Reid tried to forget it shaking his head. Another question came to his mind : What did Bennet find to his body ? Reid always secretly admired his partner's, this musculature with all theses tattoos and scars he get during the war in Egypt, he found this body so … Perfect. Reid had a shiver and blushed a lot just thinking about it. He thought too his body couldn't please to Drake, it wasn't possible. Reid stopped thinking when he realized he will be late; he opened his wardrobe to took scarlet shirt and trousers (colours of love of course but it was a coincidence) and dressed up quickly. He exited of his room when someone knocked to the door, a smile came automatically to his face. 

“COMING !” Matilda cried rushing towards the door. She was really lovely with her fushia dress and her braid tied with a pink ribbon. She opened the door and saw Drake in front of her smiling. 

“UNCLE BEN !” She cried throwing to his neck, “I'm so happy to see you again ! Long time you didn't come at home.” She said giggling.  
Drake took her in his arms raising her : “Hello Matilda, I'm really happy to see you again and, what a lovely young girl I have in front of me !” he said her with a big smile, caressing her cheek which made her blushing a bit. Reid came near them to greet the Sergeant; he noticed his lover exchanged his green jacket to a brown one and brought two bottles : one of cognac and one of cider. 

“Sergeant, nice to see you tonight.” Reid said with cheerfulness.  
“It's a pleasure too Inspector.” Drake said with a shy smile.

The two men looked at each other, at this moment they just wanted to caught in their arms and kiss tenderly. But they couldn't because Reid asked Drake to not talk about their very new relationship to Matilda; of course Drake accepted to play the game and act as they were just friends in front of the young girl. But they knew it'll be hard.  
Drake get into the house and put off his hat and jacket he hung in the coat hanger; he came in the living room where Reid invited him to take a sit in the sofa. Reid let his daughter to sit down next to the older man and sat down in the armchair in front of the sofa. Drake has been lay the bottles in the small table.

“You weren't obliged to bring bottles you know Bennet ?” Reid said quietly. The tone he took made Drake shudder.  
“I – I know but – I wanted to please you .” he said a bit embarassed.

They became to blush when Matilda intervened. “Father didn't wanted to tell me who will come tonight, he told me it was a surprise.” She said smiling.

“And did this surprise please you Hunny ?” Drake asked her.  
“Of course ! It's the best surprise I had.” the ginger girl said giggling and blushing. Drake couldn't resist to kiss her cheek that Reid looked at them with emotion : he suddenly imagined a perfect family picture with Drake, Matilda and he. A smile came to his face. 

“Anyway, I propose you to opened theses bottles.” He said taking the cider bottle. “Matilda my dear, I brought you this bottle especially for you. Now you're a big girl, a woman soon so it's legitimated for you to drink alcohol. Time to time of course.” Drake declared uncorking the bottle.  
Matilda felt a bit embarassed and interrogated her father by her gaze.

“Well … I guess drinking some alcohol time to time won't kill someone ...” he said confused while he searching glasses in the glass cupboard. Matilda had a smirk.

But suddenly a smoke provincing of the kitchen came into the living-room. “Father ! The soup !” Matilda cried.  
“HOLY SHIT !” Reid exclaimed and rushed towards the kitchen where the soup was burning. In the living room , Matilda and Drake could hear Reid groaning and whimpering while he tried to struggle the big pot. They couldn't resist to laughing, especially Drake who was imagining Reid at this moment, he looked him so cute.

“Everything's okay Father ?” Matilda asked her father a bit worried.  
“Yes don't worry Sweetie, everything's okay !” her father answered.

He finally appeared with the big pot of soup always smoking, he tried to smile uneasy. “Well … I think it'll be better if we go to the table before the soup completely burns.” he said laughing nervously. The two others acquieced and stood up of their sit.

 

During the meal, the good atmosphere was here. Everybody laughed (especially Matilda because of the cider, she didn't drink alcohol usually), talking about everything or sometimes told stupid jokes. Everybody found the meal delicious, despite the soup burnt a little (Reid wondered if Drake and Matilda was sincere or if they just wanted to please him). After the meal, Matilda felt tired and told to the men she'll go to bed (even if she didn't have school tommorow); she told them good night and withdrawn to her bedroom. Drake waited she was gone to rushed toward Reid to kiss him.

“Goddamnit, I couldn't wait to long anymore.” he said whispering to his lover.  
Reid caught Drake by the arm and made him sit in his knees “Me neither Bennet.” he whispered before kissing him passionately. Drake placed his arms around Reid's neck to instensified the kiss, while Reid caressed his hips and legs. The burning sensation of desire they had in Reid's office came back quickly, and the fiery kiss they had sharing increased it. Reid couldn't resist to grab the Sergeant's butt which made him blushing by surprise.

“Ah ! Edmund ! Wh – What are you doing ?” Drake asked him, but feeling Reid's large hand in his butt pleased him, to be honest he liked it.  
“Well … I just want to touch this cute butt which is MINE now.” Reid said smirking grabbing more stronger with both of his hands. Drake tried to keep control of himself but couldn't resist to this touching : it was so hard to resist. Moreover he suddenly felt one of Reid's hands under his shirt touching and caressing his back. 

“Ah – Aaah … Ed – Edmund ...” he said shivering of his whole body.  
“Hm ?”  
“We – We can ... g – go … to the room ...” Drake stammed.  
Reid smiled satisfied, caressing the older man's sweet beard : “You take away the words of my mouth Sergeant.” Reid didn't believe the Sergeant will take the lead, he stood up of the chair taking the older man's hand and bring him to his room (Matilda was sleeping at this hour). Drake entered into Reid's bedroom, the last one closed the door and came near to him.

“So … What are we doing now ?” Reid asked bitting his lips, seeing that the Sergeant's heart missed a bit: Damn he so sexy when he does that he thought. Reid leant his head towards Drake neck and put a tender kiss while he put off the Sergeant's shirt, dropping on the floor; he could finally see this body, this perfect body he always compared to a Greek God's, covering by scars and tattoos he loved. Reid felt more and more horny when he saw Drake shivering, loosing control of himself while he touched him satisfied his ego : he thought the man who made the war in Egypt was now a little virgin girl. But suddenly Drake pushed him against the wall grabbing his crotch. Reid was totally surprised by this act and totally blushed.

“W – Wait Bennet ! Wh – What are you doing ?” he asked confused.

Drake began to opened his shirt with one hand, holding fermly the crotch with the other : “Do you really believe I will let you treat you as I was your little slut first ? He said unbuttoning his mate's trousers, I'll show you what I am capable of, so shut up and let me do.” he added lowering it discovering the Inspector's dick.

“Bennet ! W – W – Wait ! P – Please Wait ! ...” Reid begged trying to resist to Drake's caress on his intimity. But Drake wasn't decided to let his superior gain the upper hand on him (at least not at this moment); he grabbed this member on his hand and began to lick it. Reid's whole body shivered strongly while his owner felt loosing control of himself. 

“Aaah … Aaah B – Bennet … Hmmm...” he moaned increasing Drake's envy. Suddenly he put the member in his mouth, Reid moaned more loudy; 

“Oh God Benny … Y – You're r – really … Gifted …” he said between two moans. His Sergeant continued to suck him, Reid really enjoyed this pleasure giving by a man for the first time of his life while he tried to covering his moans bitting his fist (he didn't want to wake his daughter at all). But suddenly he grabbed the Sergeant's hair and forced him to stop who interrogated him by his gaze. 

“Such a good boy you are Benny !” he said panting. He helped Drake to raise and pushed him in the bed. “Now it's your turn !” he anounced placing above him. Bennet was intimitaded by this giant man, he found him so beautiful, so perfect, everything he could thought. The Inspector gave to the former soldier a tender and fiery kiss while he caressed his body until his crotch who made him vibrating. Reid licked his Sergeant's neck while the last one tried to putt off his shirt and touched his body. Reid stopped immediately when he felt his partner's hand on his chest.  
“What's the matter Ed ?” Drake asked a bit worried.

Reid sighed : “Well …. That's my body's fault ...”  
“What ? What's wrong with your body ?” Drake asked confused.  
“It's not what I expected, Reid answered uncomfortably, I gained weight since years and … This damn burning scar … Really Bennet it is not the type of body you'll lik-” 

Drake placed a hand on his cheek and raised his chin to meet his gaze : “Edmund Reid listen to me : You are perfect as you are ! I love your body which it also MINE as it is even if it is not as you expected; despite his “imperfections” as you call it, mine isn't perfect neither trust me Edmund. But I love YOU ! I love EVERYTHING on YOU, physically and mentally, your qualities and defects ! Now please stop your sobs and give me some pleasure !” Drake said fermly but tenderly to his lover before kissing him fiery. Reid grabbed his back and pressed his crotch against his. He restarted to lick Drake's neck while he caressed his crotch through his trousers. Drake arched. 

“Aaaah yes ! Th – that's ... what I l – love ...” Drake said smiling and panting.

The Inspector unbuttoned and put off Sergeant's trousers delicately to have a control of the horny member. He thrown a suggestive gaze to Drake who totally blushed and began to lick it at his turn. It was the first time for Reid to give a blowjob, he tried to do his best to satisfied Drake who found him so cute in action (and particulary gifted too). After having found the pace, Reid intified his lickings, Drake moaned more louder by the pleasure the Inspector was giving to him. 

“Goddamnit Bennet ! Do you want Matilda to hear us or what ?” Reid bawled out Drake gently in a low voice putting his hand on his mouth. He stood up on his knees. “Turn around Sergeant ! I haven't finish yet with you.” he said making a sign with his finger.

Drake gulped but executed feeling the lust browsing his mind; he lied on the stomach while Reid lied on him. Drake was crushed by his partner's heavy body but shuddering in touch with the skin. Reid wiped his crotch against Drake's butt.

“Aah … So sweet … So firm … God what a pleasure...” Reid whispered ready to take his partner.

Drake sighed of exitement feeling this caress but he wanted more than that.  
“What are you waiting for Eddy ? Go on...” he said horny.

It needed no more for Reid to put his member inside Drake's butt, finally the former soldier got what he always wanted. Reid begin his movement of coming and going slowly, although he knew making love, it wasn't familiar to make it to a man. He always did that with women but he thought making love with man was just as nice.  
Drake enjoying the contact, grabbing the pillow in his arms and moaning of pleasure; he loved hearing his lover moaning, groaning and sighed at his ear. Sometimes, Drake grabbed Reid's neck for a kiss.  
When Reid found the way to make him love properly, he became more and more faster in his movement, increased their mutual pleasure; they moaned more louder but tried to regulate. Despite the pleasure, Drake felt bored: Damn it Ed, could you just put more will please ? He thought.  
Reid noticed that Drake moaned less, so he leant toward him and asked : “Everything's alright Ben ?” 

Drake turned his sweaty head toward Reid with a horny gaze, panting : “Come on Eddy ! Give everything you have !” 

Reid was surprised by his lover's demand, but smiled at him : “Why did not you ask me that before ?” he asked. Suddenly he grabbed Drake's hips fermly and took him savagely, the last one was very surprised by that but that's what he loved. Reid couldn't control himself anymore, giving up to this pleasure and listening only his primaries instincts. During the act, he bit Drake neck with full tooths.

“Aoutch ! That's hurt !” Drake whimpered jumping.  
“Hmm … I'm sorry Benny but you taste so good.” Reid smirked passing his tongue in his lips. 

Drake felt more and more he was ready to cum : “Aaah … Ed … I – I think I 'm c – close …” he said panting.

Reid knew it was the time, he was close too. In a last effort, they gave all they had. “Aaah … Aaah I … I'm c – coming ...” Reid moaned. They finally finished in a stifled pleasure cry.

Reid collapsed in Drake's back, sweating, resuming breathing and holding his lover for a hug.  
“Waouh … I never believed I'll live this kind of experience one day.” The younger man said between two breathes.

The older man turned toward the younger : “What do you mean by experience ?” he asked interessed.

“Well … Making love with a man.” he said shyly.

Drake placed a hand on Reid's cheek and caressed it, “Well I must admint it's the same thing to me.” he said smiling. Seeing his lover's interrogate expression, he added : “I mean making love with the man I love more than everything.” 

This sentence made Reid blushing and putting a big smile in his face; he gave a sweet kiss on Drake's lips, who begin to sleep. 

“Well I think it's time to sleep... So good night Benny.” he said gently giving another small kiss to Drake.  
“Good night Eddy...” Drake answered him, snuggling against his chest, falling asleep.

Reid stayed a long moment looking at his boyfriend sleeping peacefuly in his arms. He finally found what he waited for during years : someone who love him sincerely.


End file.
